ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orton
How Randy Orton joined the Tourney Randy Orton was born a WWE Superstar. From the moment he was hatched, The Viper walked among the ring’s most revered figures, even calling one of them “dad.” His father is WWE Hall of Famer “Cowboy” Bob Orton, his uncle Barry “Barry O” Orton and his grandfather, the late “The Big O,” Bob Orton Sr., all among the most fierce and rugged grapplers of their generations. Most kids remember their first ballgame or school play; Orton’s childhood memories include sitting in the kitchen of his family’s St. Louis home with “Rowdy” Roddy Piper and Greg “The Hammer” Valentine and repairing a broken banister leaned on by Andre the Giant. He wasn’t even 5 years old when he watched his father knock out “Mr. Wonderful” Paul Orndorff in the main event at the inaugural WrestleMania. After receiving an invitation to the second Tourney, Randy received secret orders to kill a mad Fire Nation general named Yon Rha. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Randy Orton circles his right arm. After the announcer calls his name Randy Orton does a punt kick, then a European uppercut as the camera zooms saying "Call me sick. Call me deranged. I'm gonna be your worst nightmare. I'm gonna be your hero whether you like it or not!" Special Moves T-Bone Suplex (Neutral) Randy Orton seizes the opponent in a head-and-shoulder hold as in a side slam, and takes hold of the opponent's near leg's upper thigh with his free arm, and then falls backwards and throws him/her overhead down to the ground. Running Clothesline (Side) Randy Orton runs forward and does a clothesline, knocking his opponent down. European Uppercut (Up) Randy Orton jumps into the air uppercutting his arm. Punt Kick (Down) Randy Orton does a hard kick to his opponent's face, blowing him/her away. Venomous Backbreaker (Hyper Smash) Randy Orton reaches to grab his opponent. If he hits, he headlocks his opponent, jumps high and drops him/her into the ground, blowing the opponent back hard. RKO (Final Smash) Randy Orton declares "Let's wrap this up!" and clotheslines his opponent into the air, throws his opponent into the ground, then when the opponent gets up dazed, Randy grabs the opponent's neck, turns and drops himself and his opponent hard into the ground. Victory Animations #Randy Orton does a clothesline and says "That's your first mistake. Do not trust me." #Randy Orton points forward saying "I'd RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title." then when the opponent tries to hit him, Randy does the RKO to him/her with a Star KO cry, before continuing "Then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face. #Randy Orton does viper-like strikes and raises his arms saying "My accomplishments are endless." On-Screen Appearance Randy jumps over ring ropes and says "It's not arrogance, it's just destiny." Trivia *Randy Orton's rival is the former commander of the Fire Nation's Southern Raiders, Yon Rha. *Randy Orton shares his Japanese voice actor with Baek Doo San, Waddle Dee, RoboSapien, Crobat and Zhang Liao. *Randy Orton shares his Arabic voice actor with Nero, Gargamel and Dunsparce. *Randy Orton shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Super Why and Silver Samurai. Category:WWE characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen